


Wheels of Fate

by YouJustWatch



Category: Ling Qi/Spiritpact/ Soul Contract, 灵契 | Ling Qi | Spiritpact
Genre: Duanmu Luoye - Freeform, Feelings Realization, M/M, Multi chaoter, Past perspective, Slow Burn, Yang Zicheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouJustWatch/pseuds/YouJustWatch
Summary: "There is only one place i desire to go. It’s to be by your side.’"A story starting when Shisei served under Rakugetsu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There seriously needs to be more stories about these two! I feel like I must be missing a goldmine somewhere :-/ Anyway, heres the start of one in english for AO3 :)

Sunlight poured through the entrance hall, bouncing off the red pillars and dilating on the polished surfaces. It was a place that seemed to ooze prosperity with power a near palpable presence in the air that kept even regular visitors rapt. More impressive however than even the compound itself was the person all individuals arrived seeking.   
The Youmeishi.   
Seated in the center of the room garbed in white, Rakugetsu seemed more ethereal than even his title alluded. Before him a man   
remained bowed so deeply his nose touched the pristine floor.  
  
"A thousand thank yous great Youmeishi for allowing the Shito clan to honor you with their service." With a standard beguine smile that was reserved for such matters in place Rakugetsu remained silent. Earlier he'd amused himself watching the colours of the mans aura, but now that the tedium of dealing with lesser spirits (and self-proclaimed spirit 'masters') was almost at an end he was ready for some of Shisei's cooking.  
  
Dark violet eyes glanced to the figure standing attentively as always by his right side. Any attempts of silent communication were useless however since poised as usual Shisei appeared impervious to distraction. So dedicated. With a slight internal chuckle Rakugetsu tuned back into the speech of Shito. "-graciousness. We only hope that our humble efforts will serve to ease your burden."  
  
At this the smile on pale lips narrowed slightly, and a burst of emotion surfaced briefly in his eyes. Shisei in sync with his lord as always noted both the line and the reaction it invoked. Sparing them from further blunders he intervened, "Ah master Shito while I am delighted for the honor that has been granted to the Shito clan, however the day grows late and Rakugetsu-Sama has other matters that require attention." A small gesture toward the servants stationed at the door had them to Shitos side in an instant as he glanced around slightly stunned. Sparing the man no further time Shisei bowed his head in politeness while Rakugetsu arose. "Please excuse us, and pass on the congratulations from the You family upon your return."

 

**************

 

After exiting the entrance hall servants in tow Rakugetsu paused traversing the courtyard "Hmm, it seems the weather shall soon change. Please ensure there is an increase in firewood gathered to heat the compound. Also Shisei and I shall take dinner in my study tonight should the room require preparation."   
  
Bowing both servants responded "Yes Rakugetsu-sama." promptly scurrying to the assigned tasks. Alone the pair walked in silence until Rakugetsu reached his quarters.   
"Shisei, a moment."  
Pausing mid stride dark eyes glanced at the white haired male. "Yes Rakugetsu sama?" Gliding into the room deep violet eyes looked back with an amused expression.   
"Shisei, you're letting in a draft." A small smile lifting the corners of his mouth Shisei stepped forward and slid the door shut.   
"My lord?"   
  
Stopping at the head of the bed Rakugetsu spoke "You intervened again. Why?"  
At the topic choice Shisei looked uncomfortable but raised his chin high to level a strong direct gaze back at the young Youmeishi.  
"Master Shito was upseting Rakugetsu-sama. Unintentional it may have been yet the ceremony had already been long and tiring, within only a few days of a purification. Rakugetsu-sama is unable to take such actions due to his nature and position. However I do not have such restrictions...and.. I do not want anything to hurt Rakugetsu-sama."  
Pausing for the first time in his speech to ascertain Rakugetsu's reaction Shisei saw an expression that made the skilled man shiver. Swallowing then glancing aside he added with reluctance   
"Does Rakugetsu-sama object?"   
  
White hair billowing the other stalked across the room, halting as a hand clasped Shiseis shoulder.  
"Shisei, you've known I consider you close for a long time now, more even than family. I do not object to your actions." Eyes met with intensity.   
"Such things merely show the depth to which you understand me. However I must request that you no longer call me by title. You have no need to use such a thing." Shiseis eyes widened.: "Rakugetsu-sama..My Lord..I.." Pale lips quirked into a cheeky grin and dark violet eyes shimmered with mirth.   
"Shisei, this is a request from your Lord, therefore it's permissible."  
  
Face full of the confliction of propriety Shisei lowered his head biting his lip. Which is why he was completely unprepared for the sudden loose embrace from pale arms clad in white.  
Even after he drew back, Shisei remained prone, stunned.   
Rakugetsu laughed briefly while turning away "I shall be taking a rest before dinner."   
Reviving slightly from his stupor Shisei realized the dismissal "As you wish Rakugetsu..sama.."  
Sliding the door closed softly behind himself the skilled spiritmaster paused, contemplating.   
"Rakugetsu.."   
Shisei half whispered to himself.

 

******************

 

That evening as they ate food he had prepared the usually jovial air was stinted Shisei noting a clear distraction on his Lords side. When the conversation fell to a lull for the third time with Rakugestu seeming to observe the raven haired man eat he felt his composure crack. Dark eyes sought violet across the table with a rare spark of uncertainty flickering in them.  
"Rakugetsu-sama? Is eveything..ok? Is the food not to your liking? Is..my presence causing you discomfort?"   
  
There was a brief moment where naked surprise streaked across Rakugetsu's face however Shisei didn't have time to appreciate this before laughter like windchimes followed. For Shisei nothing was more beautiful than Rakugetsu-samas laughter, it felt like it struck a cord within his very being.  
Smiling the white haired male rested his head on a hand,   
"Shisei why would I ever be displeased by you? Your the only person in the world who understands me. Although I might get cross should you start suggesting anything athwart about your cooking, it's always delicious regardless of provisions."  
  
Pale cheeks tinged slightly red under the complements and embarrassment. Shisei reached for a drink hoping to mask the telltale tinge.  
"I was simply contemplating your hair." Nearly choking on the liquid Shisei raised a hand to the dark locks self consciously. "..My lord?"  
Rakugetsu smiled the small mischievous smile that Shisei knew well. "It reminds me of a stream under a night sky yet you always keep it tied back." That unfamiliar sensation of uncertainty returned stronger than before and suddenly he found it difficult to meet the piercing gaze of the man opposite him.  
  
"That Rakugetsu-sama would spare a thought on such a matter, you never cease to surprise my Lord." Unusually anxious pale fingers fiddled with chopstick.   
"My old master taught me that it was important to do so for two reasons, firstly as some battles do not announce themselves beforehand for convenience, but also using the same simple silk Sageo thats on my blade he believed would increase bonding."  
A hand went reflexively to the weapon on his side. "Thus far I cannot say I have any reason to question it."   
  
Glancing at Rakugetsu for the first time since he began speaking he was greeted with an usually stoic expression. Pale lips were set in a near line as Rakugetsu murmured "..I see. Have you another of this Sageo Shisei?"   
Puzzled now, as Rakugetsu usually enjoyed any stories from Shisei's life outside the solitary compound walls the raven haired male nodded."I do.. but why my Lord?"   
Twisting a strand of white hair lightly Rakugetsu simply said "You can retrieve it once we've finished eating."  
The rest of the meal passed quickly as Shisei's mind wandered repeatedly to why Rakugetsu-sama would make such a request. Rakugetsu on the other hand wore an unreadable expression even to Shisei, but the gleam in his eyes at the puzzlement his request had caused was unmissable. After clearing the dinner plates Shisei departed to his quarters quickly and returned with the silken sageo.  
  
Upon sliding the door open he paused to take in the sight of Rakugetsu standing seemingly unaware by the fire, the warm light of the flames making light and shadow dance across his frame. As often happened Shisei found himself struck by just how beautiful his Lord was.  
  
Hailing from a prestigious family even before his talents were known sculptors had tried to capture his likeness in both Marble and Wax since childhood yet to Shiseis eyes they were never able to do it justice. Rakugetsu was unquestionably the most powerful Spiritmaster there was, even the wise teachers who came seeking the Youmeishi from around the globe were cowed by the breath of his ability. Despite this weight he was kind hearted and considerate. And fragile.   
Shisei repeated a silent vow never to let others crush him.  
Without turning Rakugetsu asked "Shisei, are you intending on standing there until the dawn? Or has something caught your interest?" Shutting the door with a wry smile he approached "Well it seems a fire beautiful enough to capture your attention my Lord."   
Laughing briefly Rakugetsu turned stretching out his hand. "Indeed. May I see both sageos?"   
Perplexed Shisei froze one in an extended hand, "Both Rakugetsu-sama?"  
  
Without waiting for a reply nimble pale fingers went to his hair where they paused seeming to wait on reproach, when none came they proceeded to untie his sageo. Throughout this Shisei remained frozen, as all of a sudden Rakugetsu was so much closer and although he couldn't fathom why he found it difficult to breathe. As dark hair fell loose around his shoulders Rakugetsu drew back though Shisei couldn't help noticing the slight tremble in the fingers that guided his sageo out of his locks, or that he wasn't the only one who's breathing was uneven.  
  
Holding both Sageo in his hand Rakugetsu looked into Shisei's eyes and spoke voice lower than usual "Shisei, I've told you, more than once now, that you are the only person in the world who understands me. As such I.. I want to give something to you. Or ..attempt to at least."   
At this last part Rakugetsu looked slightly unsure of himself, it made him appear disconcertingly vulnerable to Shisei. "My Lord -" Eyes focusing back on him Rakugetsu carded a hand through his loose hair and released a shaky breath, effectively silencing them both momentarily.  
  
"Shisei.. You always seek to protect me, and though unlike you I have no skill with a weapon, I want to make a similar gesture." Shisei tried to interrupt at this point slightly startled at Rakugetsus serious tone, even if he was still confused about the Sageos. "Rakugetsu-sama-"   
A pale hand caressed both sageos as Rakugetsu spoke over him almost unhearing "People protect whats important to them Shisei. What I do have is my Spiritual ability, So although it hasn't been done before I hope to imbue your Sageo with some of their energy."  
Alarmed Shisei jumped backwards and almost shouted "My Lord! You cannot mean this! To attempt such a thing -"  
Rakugetsu's lips thinned, dark violet eyes taking on a flinty look. "Im completely sincere."   
Paniced Shisei said "Rakugetsu sama, please, it is a beautiful kind thought befitting of Rakugetsu-sama but if you were to overexert yourself.."  
  
Lips the colour of pale cherry blossom flowers turned downward in displeasure. Noting the reason for the upset Rakugetsu moved forward and gently placed his hand on the nape of Shiseis neck until they were eye to eye.   
"Shisei, your objections are admirable, but the process will not overwhelm me. Its something I believe can be done but Im uncertain as it has never been attempted before. However, existence is about learning is it not?" Rakugetsu finished with a smile that drew a mirror image from Shisei.   
Truly he could not deny Rakugetsu, nor did he want to. With resignation to this fate he intoned    
"It would be my honor to learn with you Rakugetsu-sama."  
  
This time Shisei saw the pale arms rising to capture him in a loose embrace ahead of time, although it still took a lingering moment before his brain engaged signaling his limbs to move returning the gesture.  
Leaning lightly against Rakugetsu's shoulder white hair tickled his nose and Shisei wasn't sure if the pounding heart was his own or Rakugetsu's.  
Just as he determined to pull away Rakugetsu spoke - breath hot against Shisei's loose hair, making it rub against his pale neck causing his head to spin. "Thank you, Shisei."  
  
Rakugetsu turned away from a dazed Shisei, unfurling both Sageo's then placing them on the table. Frowning in consideration the Youmeishi looked at the items for a moment, then nodded to himself. "Shisei, I require you to place a hand above each Sageo, Keeping both open and receptive I want you to focus on channeling some of your energy into them. Then just do not move them until I tell you. Can you do that?" Snapping to attention Shisei got into position. "Of course Rakugetsu-sama."  
  
Worried dark eyes met excited violet as Rakugetsu took up his position opposite, hands spread white above his own. Feeling his focus drop as his Lords aura started to glow with a mere fraction of his power, Shisei closed his eyes and attempted to redirect his energy on Rakugetsu's request. It worked until warmth,  unfamiliar yet familiar simultaneously covered both hands and began working its way up his arms. Eyes flying open what Shisei saw made him gasp.  
"Rakuget-"  
"Sshh. Do not worry." Rakugetsu murmured. That was easier said than done as Shisei watched Rakugetsu's spiritual energy not only intermingling with his own onto the Sageos but racing up his wrists. It was not unpleasant or painful but Shisei felt a growing fear that it was tumbling out of control.  
  
"Rakugetsu-sama. Please. I think it has been a success. The Sageos seem more than imbued, but now you risk loosing spiritual energy to me..."  
"Just a moment more." Rakugetsu uttered with his eyes still shut. Shisei tried to quell his painiced urge to move trusting Rakugetsu and so he too shut his eyes, stiffling the quiet whimper as the pleasant warmth now wrapped around his shoulders.  
Rakugetsus gentle voice whispered "..Almost.." spiritual energy spreading across his chest, like caressing hands. An instant later dark eyes blew wide "..there." the warmth blossomed like a piercing blow, except it was a healing one as opposed to a painful one. Shisei instantly felt his own spiritual ability increase by a multitude.  
"Rakugetsu-" Before getting the opportunity to finish the sentance however Shisei had to dart forward to catch the weakened Lord.  
  
Panting he said breathily "See Shisei? Still conscious. I told you I wouldn't overexert myself."   
Rolling his eyes and seating them both against a bookcase near the fire the raven haired man said. "So you did My Lord."  
Gazing at the table Rakugetsu said "Can you bring the Sageos over?"   
Complying Rakugetsu examined them with a smile. "Perfect." Shisei ran his fingers through dark hair, dragging it back from his eyes, they looked the same to him.  
Turning them over in pale fingers Rakugetsu explained "These now are imbued with both of our spiritual energy. They'll give very strong protection against malevolent spirits and can even aide in some physical wounds. They can also enable each wearer to sense the others presence over long distances. Should we each wear one, that is."   
White hair conveniently obscured Rakugetsus face as Shisei looked to it in surprise. Each wear one? Did that mean Rakugetsu...? Taking his previous position back beside his Lord gave the raven haired male a chance to digest this.   
Swallowing Shisei tried to phrase the question delicately, "Rakugetsu-sama...are you asking..to wear wear my Sageo?"   
Well his strength had never laid in his eloquence.  
  
Deep violet eyes fringed in white gazed back in a moment that seemed to last an eternity before an answer fell to Shiseis ears like water in the desert. "I am."  
"Rakugetsu-sama, I-"  
In an abrupt move completely lacking his usual concern for propriety Shisei reached forward and clasped him into a hug. For once Rakugetsu was the one stunned, pausing briefly to relish the moment before melting into the embrace.  
Parting Shisei aided Rakugetsu to stand. "The night grows very long, I fear beautiful as this evening has been its time to rest. Will you be able to get to bed my Lord?"   
The white haired male smiled and lifted a Sageo from the table.  
"Certainly Shisei." Retying the remaining Sageo in his hair Shisei said "This has been an incredible gift, one I fear I shall never be able to replicate. Goodnight Rakugetsu-sama."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos are appreciated


End file.
